


Big Bad

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: He's not the big bad anymore.





	Big Bad

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Big Bad  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He's not the big bad anymore.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'Bad' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

In years past he had been known as the big bad. The vampire that all others, humans and demons alike, had trembled with fear and quickly hid from view whenever he was about. But because of a blonde slayer all that had changed.

Now he wasn't bad, he wasn't even kind of naughty. He no longer induced sudden fear in those around him. 

Spike glanced down at the woman sleeping in his arms and carefully brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. Because of her his whole unlife had changed. And he wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
